Black Blood:Rebecca's Story
by DracQueen30
Summary: Rebecca is left orphaned at the age of four. As she gets older strange things began to happen to her and she uncover secrets that the world is not ready to face. Not only that she isn't attracted to her boyfriend, the quarterback of there schools football team. She can not keep her eyes off of tall-dark-and-sexy, new kid at her school that makes her mouth water.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rebecca sat at her brother's bedside just watching him. It was one o' clock in the morning when Rebecca woke up and heard her brother moaning in pain. She went to his room walking slowly, yawning tiredly. Rebecca opened her brother's door and peaked her head through his door and glanced into his room. When she saw him she had dropped her teddy bear and rush to go get her mom. Now an hour later his once tanned skin was pale, which made his dark black hair stand out more then usual. His red lips were a faded red color now and what once use to be a never-failing-smile on his face was now a painful expression. She did not know what was going on, Rebecca was only four, he brother Chris, only eighteen. There mom had long ago went down stairs to make a phone call. Rebecca had followed her, not knowing who she was talking to or understanding what language she was speaking in. It was not a language she had heard before. When Rebecca's mom had got off the phone she begged her to take Chris to the hospital but her mom repeatedly refused. When poor Rebecca realized her mom was not going to change her mind she stood there for a good fifteen minutes calling her mom every bad name she knew, that was in her vocabulary. Rebecca left her mom crying down stairs and went back to her brother's room and cried herself wishing that Chris would hurry up and get better. For the first time she wished her dad was here. Rebecca nor Chris knew who there dad was, where he was at, or whether he was still alive or not. Rebecca looked at the clock that sat on his bedside table, it was now two-ten in the morning. Rebecca yawned with exhaustion , but suddenly became alert when she heard a muffled conversation coming from down stairs. She crept across her brother's room to the door. She opened the door to listen, but the two were speaking in that weird language. Rebecca easily recognize her mom's voice but the secound was one she was unfamiliar with. The voice was deep, which made it a man's voice. A chill ran up Rebecca spine. She suddenly had a bad feeling. Rebecca closed the door and locked it. Then she grabbed a chair and dragged it to the door and placed it against the door nob, like she saw people on television do, to keep people out of the room. As soon as she did that the door nob began to wiggle.

"Rebecca? Honey, why did you lock the door?" Her mom asked questionally.

Rebecca stayed quiet and backed away from the door. She could hear her mom and the stranger conversing behind the door. Then suddenly a strong urge to open the door come upon Rebecca. Before she knew it she was pushing the chair away from under the door nob. When she realized this Rebbeca began to struggle. She started to shake as her hand reached to undo the lock involuntary. Rebecca whimpered, she did not want this man anywhere near her brother.  
"No. No!" Rebecca broke the compulsion surprisingly but it left her dizzy. No matter how many times she blinked she could not get her eyes to refocus. Rebecca began to fall, but before she hit the ground strong arms caught her. How had they gotten the door opened? She tried to lift her head but was unsuccessful. She was just too tired.  
"Rebecca." Rebecca tensed in the man's arms when he said her name. The way he said it was foreign to her ear's. Her teacher called it an...accent but, there was something else, he did not sound mad at all. The tone of his voice was pitched like when her mom said good things to her when she did things that were good. The man transferred Rebecca into her mother's arms and she carried Rebecca out of Chris's room. Rebecca looked over her mom's shoulder and looked into her brother's room. The man had his left wrist pressed against Chris's mouth, but Rebecca did not see that. Her eyes where locked onto the man. His back was turned away from her as her mom walked across the hall to Rebecca's room. Rebecca studied the man as best as she could with her blurry vision and whimpered. The man wasn't a man at all but a monster. A pair of blood red wings rested on his back and what appeared to her as black snakes bulged from his skin. The man's red eyes locked onto hers and before she screamed he said somthing in a soothing tone,

"Sleep, princess."

Rebecca caught a glimpse of his fangs then feel into a deep sleep.

**review and I will keep going. No reviews an this storry will never get finished :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**(4 years later ) 8 years old **

Rebecca woke up to the smell of bacon. She climbed out of bed and went downstairs still in her pajamas. It was very rare for her mom to cook. Usually she was passed out on the couch with a bottle in her hand. She was never the same after Rebecca discovered her brother gone from his bed. She blamed her for Chris's disappearance. Rebecca's mom did not even call the police. When she walked into the dining room she found a single plate set on her side of the table. The plate was surround by pankcakes, bacon, and a bowl of strawberries; he favorite fruit. Rebecca studied the table in bewilderment, then she ran in the living room and found her mom passed out on the couch. Rebecca did not have time to wonder who cooked her breakfast. She rushed back to the dinning room and ate breakfast as quickly as she could so she would not be late for school. When she was done she left her plate where it was and rushed up stairs to brush her teeth and change her clothes. When she was done she hurried down the stairs with her backpack slung over her shoulders. She ran out the door to meet the bus without saying goodbye to her mom. Hopping off the bus Rebecca rushed into her only class, Ms. Jones's first grade class. Sadly Rebecca isolated herself after her brother's disappearance. Her teacher constantly urgered her to play with the other students. But she was just as stubborn and refused. Rebecca sat at her table alone and drew the image that haunted her in her sleep for the past four years. The guy with the red wings. Rebecca believes that this is the man responsible for her brother's disappearance. A matter of fact she thinks that Chris was taken by him.  
After a long eight hours of school Rebecca climb off her school bus and ran to the front door. She took out her house key and went up stairs to her roomn to draw some more, oblivious that her mom was dead on the couch. Rebecca finished her fifteenth picture of the guy with the wings, then her stomach began to growl. She put down her crayons then opened the door to her room. When she walked out into the halway, her face frowned with disgust when she smelled something foul. As Rebecca walked downstairs the smell got so bad she had to cover her mouth and noise. She walked into the living room where she had last seen her mom. When she walked into the living room Rebecca saw her mom on the couch. "Mom, it stinks in here."  
Rebecca's mom did not move. She shook her mom's body. "Mom? Mom!"

Rebecca's mom head rolled to the side where she could see, and Rebecca screamed.

* * *

**12 years old**

Rebecca sat in her room, well actually it wasn't her room. She shared the room with three other girls that were just like her without a mother or father. She sat on the bottom bunk bed swinging her feet while she wait on Angela, the owner of the owner of the orphanage, to call her. She was going to be interviewed by a couple that was intrested in adopting her.

"Rebecca, " Angela called. "You can come in now."

Rebecca climbed off of the bed and walked out of the room and into the interview room. "Oh my goodness Michel, she is just as pretty as her picture."  
Rebecca paused in her steps and started at the couple. She glanced down at there hands and saw that they were married.

"Well don't be rude Rebecca. The Night's will not bite."

When Angela said that Rebecca took a step back from the table wanting to bolt to the door.

"Angela," Michel said. "My wife and I would like to talk to Rebecca alone.

"Alright," Angela said. "Call me if you need anything, Rebecca." She said walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Rebecca?" Michel said questionally. "Please, have a seat." Rebecca took a seat across from them. "This is my wife Nicky." Michel said.

"Hi" Nicky said nicely. "Rebecca, do you mind if we call you Becca?" Michel.

"No," Rebecca said.

"Well Becca we have had an eye on you for a while now. When we first saw you we knew that you are special."

"Uh...thanks" Rebecca said.

"My wife and I would like to adopt you." Michel said. "Would you like that?" Nicky asked.

Becca staired at her hands and she thought back on the past four years of her life. She hated being alone but even more she hated being here. Rebecca decided that at that moment she had to move on. Her mom was dead and her brother was gone. Rebecca decided that she had to let go and move on. She hadn't realized that she had been crying till Nicky handed her a tissue.

"Thank you." Rebecca said. "I would like that, living with you guys."

Both Nicky and Michel grinned. "Go get your stuff Becca, and meet Michel outside. I will sign the paper work." Nicky said.

Rebecca nodded then dashed out the door, past Angela and went to her room to pack.

While Nicky signed the proper paper work, Michel went outside to make a phone call.

"Did you get her, Michel?" The voice asked.

"Yes, my lord." Michel said.

"Good. Keep my sister safe, or I will wrip Nicky's and your throat out." Chris threaten.

Michel sighed then closed his phone.

**Review and I will continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews Guests and others. ENJOY.**

**P.s. sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**(17 years old)**

Rebecca knew she was having a nightmare and she was use to it. She had this one before, however the ending was the part that made her scream. No matter how hard Rebecca fought, the outcome was always the same. Even if she did things differently. Any moment now she was going to wake up screaming, but this time Michel and Nicky would not come to her aid like they did when she had first moved in with them. The two of them had become use to her nightmares.  
She was back at home, where she was cared for during her first four years of life. And once again she was four years old. Her back was pressed against the door of her brother's room as she looked at the covered form laying in his Rebecca was compelled to move closer to Chris' bed. As she walked closer and closer her instincts screamed for her to turn back and leave to the sanctuary of her room. Rebecca wanted to get this over with so she stop fight the compulsion. She to the head of Chris's bed. She was supposed to pull back the covers and she would find her brother under them. He would have glowing red eyes and fangs and he would scream and she study the form under her brother's blanket she notice that the figure underneath was a bit smaller. Rebecca took a deep breath then pulled back the covers. She frowned in bewilderment, this dream was different. Chris was not in the bed, instead laid a female body. Rebecca could not tell who it was, the girl's head was turned away from her. She reached over to turn her over but as soon as her skin made contact with the girl's skin. Suddenly the girl twisted around grabbing Rebecca. Before Rebecca knew it the girl had her teeth in Rebecca's neck. "Someone was calling her name. Although she could not tell because someone in her class room was screaming their head off. To her surprise, Rebecca found out that it was she that was screaming. She stopped then her eyes began to tear up.  
"Rebecca?" A familiar voice said her name. "Are you alright?" Jake, her boyfriend asked.  
"No." She replied inaudibly. Rebecca then reached her hand to her neck and found no bite marks. She sighed with relief. "Ms. Black?"  
Rebecca looked away from her boyfriend and at her History teacher.  
"Go see the school councilor. " she commanded. "I am fine I don't need a councilor." Rebecca replied irritatedly, she could feel her classmate's eyes on her.  
"It was not a suggestion Ms. Black. Go."  
"I will see you at lunch?" Jake asked.  
Rebecca glanced into her teacher's eyes and saw only pity. She frowned in disgust, then grabbed her things and pushed past her concerned boyfriend and walked out of the class room. Rebecca walked down stairs to the main office then turned into the councilor's office. She did not bother to knock. Rebecca came into this room so often she put her own personal mini fridge in here, Mrs. White did not mind. She looked around the room and did not see Mrs. White. So Rebecca dropped her bag next to the couch she would be sitting on, went to the frigid and grabbed a bag of strawberries, her favorite fruit. She plunged her ear buds in and pressed play on her iPod. Rebecca sat there and waited listening to music and eating a couple of strawberries. After ten minutes of waiting Mrs. White came in through the door and Rebecca had finished off the strawberries. "I am so sorry Rebecca, I was talking with a new student. I hope I have not kept you waiting long." Mrs. White said sincerely. Rebecca shook her head and tossed her empty bag into a trash can. She watched as Mrs. White organized her things before she sat down in her chair in front of Rebecca. put on her glasses and got serious.  
"Alright , how are you sleeping?"  
Rebecca moved around trying to get comfortable in her seat. "Lately, not at all." Rebecca answered honestly.  
"I can tell." Mrs. White said. "You need to sleep Rebecca. "  
"I can't." Rebecca whispered. Rebecca did not know what was up with . There was something about her that just made her want to tell the councilor everything...well almost everything. "Oh, and why not?" Mrs. White asked.  
"I...I have been having nightmares." Rebecca said watching Mrs. White write. "The usual." Mrs. White assumed. "No... "  
"No? How so?" Mrs. White asked, her attention peaked. "I don't want to talk..."  
"Rebecca, we have been through this before, the nightmares. " "They were not this bad, Mrs. White."  
"Rebecca, tell me." She insisted. "Get it off your chest. Do not worry whatever you say it will not go out of this room."  
"It is me." Rebecca whispered.  
"I'm sorry?" "It is not Chris in the bed, Mrs. White." Rebecca said a bit louder looking at the school councilor.  
"Then who is it Rebecca?"  
"It was me this time."  
The bell suddenly rung announcing the time for lunch. Rebecca grabbed her things and got up to leave for lunch but Mrs. White stopped her.  
"Rebecca, is there anything else you want to talk to me about?" Mrs. White asked.  
"I am fine." Rebecca lied. Mrs. White nodded and with that Rebecca left 's office.  
Rebecca sighed, feeling like she talked too much. She always said too much around . But she really needed to talk to someone, who wasn't a councilor. Mrs. White locked the door to her room then pulled out her cell phone.  
" This better be good. Some of our kind sleep during the day." Chris said tiredly through the phone. "It is Rebecca, " Mrs. White began.  
"What is it, Jane?" Chris hissed.  
"She is fine." Mrs. White said quickly. "But she is getting sick. I can smell it."

(REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE. IF YOU DON'T. YOU WILL NOT FIND OUT THE END.)


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you; DarknessInYourEyes, anniluvu, lol2247, AlexandraSteeling41, shan154, and widowweep125 four your reviews. Sorry 4 any mistakes**

Rebecca walked out of the office on her way to the cafeteria. As she walked, Rebecca thought about the dream and what it could have ment. It wasn't her brother that was in her bed but herself. Rebecca tried to think back more on the dream but it had already begun to fade from her memory.

"Becca!?"

Rebecca turned around and saw her boyfriend Jake down the hallway hurrying to catch up with her. She stopped so he could.

"I thought we could eat lunch outside today, on the bleachers and talk." he suggested, now beside her.

"I am not in the mood to right now Jake." Rebecca said walking away.

Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. "Then just stand their and listen." he demanded.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at his tone. She seriously was not in the mood with his BS today.

"That big episode you had last hour is not okay. The football team thinks I am dating a freak in need of attention." Jake complained.

Rebecca opened her mouth to say something but Jake continued.

"Look Becca, I am not going to dump you. I love you, but something has to change, baby. Maybe you can..go blonde, oh and wear shorter skirts and tighter clothes...Hey! Becca where are you going?"

Rebecca had turned and walked away from her motor-mouth-boyfriend when he started talking about her going blonde. Rebecca didn't understand why she had not left Jake already. High school had turned him into a jerk. Rebecca looked down at her arm, the one Jake had grabbed and realized that she was rubbing it. She stopped walking to inspected her arm. Rebecca frowned with confusion. Where Jake had grabbed her was now a bruise, which was strange because she did not bruise easily.

"Becca!"

Rebecca groaned she was starting to hate the nickname. "What?" she asked facing him.

"I was talking."

"And I wasn't listening" Rebecca said walking towards the cafeteria. "Look, I just want to go to lunch, can we not talk...uffff"

"Hey why don't you watch where you are going." Jake said angrily.

"Oh, sorry,I did not see you." Eric said apologetically.

"You are alright." Rebecca said reassuringly. "Oh, are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm Eric."

"Rebecca. " she smiled,.

Jake frowned. "Hey new kid, get lost."

Eric glared at the guy standing beside Rebecca.

"Jake," Rebecca said sharply. "I will meet you in the cafeteria, just...let me put my things in my locker. Okay?"

Jake stood there for half a minute studying Eric, he didn't like the way the guy's eyes were watching his girl. "Don't take to long." he said then walk to the cafeteria.

"Sorry about that, Jake is an idiot." Rebecca said embarrassed.

"No I am the one that should apologizing. I ran into you." Eric said sincerely.

Rebecca laughed a little not knowing what to say. She took a deep breath breathing in the school air. Then she caught a whiff of something . She looked at Eric and realized the smell was coming from him. Rebecca also noticed the way his black muscle shirt hugged his body, showing off his abs. Rebecca quickly looked away not wanting to getcaught looking and she was ashamed. Jake had abbs and and well formed muscle. She didn't understand what made this guy more appealing.

"Well I am heading to the cafeteria. Wanna walk together?"

"Sorry I already ate, but you can help me. I am looking for the library." Eric said.

Rebecca smiled glad to help. "Upstairs and walk along the right side of the wall and eventually you will see a room with glass windows and bookshelves. That will be it."

"Thank you," Eric smiled. Then handed Rebecca a flyer."

"Oh, what's this?" she asked.

"Read it and find out." Eric teased then walked upstairs to the library.

Rebecca chuckled then looked at the flyer._ TEEN NIGHT CLUB ONYX. Live music and get in free with flyer. Performance by Crave. _She had heard of this club before, but not the band. Rebecca had heard her foster parents, Michel and Nicky went their ever now and then. Rebecca sighed then folded the flyer into her pocket, the gig was tonight. She looked at the door of the cafeteria, then shook her head and left the school. She was not in the mood to deal with her boyfriend.

Rebecca did not go straight home, she went to the mall to look for her an outfit for the club tonight. Hopefully she would be able to sneak out. She purchased an outfit from Hot Topic, ate lunch at the food, and by the time she got home school was out. Rebecca forced the Hot Topic bag into her backpack, got out her car and walked into her foster parents home. She went straight into her room without running into Michel or Nicky. Rebecca dropped her back pack on the floor then went to her bed and laid there on her back and looked at the ceiling. Now that she was not moving and worrying about Jake, Rebecca realized that she felt like crap. Her breathing was short and quick, heart rate began to accelerate for no reason and Rebecca's tong was slimy and nasty. She suddenly had the urge to throw up. Rebecca lounged out of her bed, ran out of her room and into the hallway and finally the bathroom.

Rebecca did not know she had passed out till she realized that she was in her bed. Michel must have carried her. She glanced over at her bedside clock, and sat up straight. Rebecca only had two hours to get dress and make it to the club on time to see the live performance. She found a glass of water beside her clock, and swallowed it quickly washing the bad taste out of her mouth. Rebecca then went to her backpack and pulled out her cell phone. She was not surprise to see that Jake had left her several text messages and phone calls. Rebecca deleted all of them without reading or listening to them. She placed her phone on her dresser then hears a knock on her door just as she's about to reach for the Hot Topic bag.

"Becca, can I come in?" Michel asked.

Rebecca cursed under her breath then kicked the bag under her bed. "Yeah." she said, playing with her hair.

Michel came into her room, followed by Nicky. "How are you feeling?" Nicky asked.

"Better, thanks. It must have been something I ate." Rebecca said nonchalantly.

"Maybe." Michel agreed. "We were just worried. We have never seen you like that before."

"That makes three of us." Rebecca chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter, Becca." Nicky said seriously.

"Relax you guys. It is not like I haven't gotten sick, band it wont be the last." Rebecca said reassuringly.

Michel sighed, "Honestly Becca, how are you feeling."

"I am fine Michel. " Rebecca said annoyed.

"Alight, Nicky and I are going out tonight. We will see you in the morning." Michel said.

Rebecca waited for them to close her door shut before she sprang to the closet to change her clothes. This would nit be the first time she had left the house and return without Michel or Nicky noticing. She did so almost every week. Rebecca peaked out her bedroom window to look in the drive way. When the coast was clear Rebecca went to the drive way to her car, only to her surprise to find her boyfriend Jake sitting on the hood of her car.

"You did not return any of my calls or text." Jake said angrily.

"Uh...did it ever cross your mind that I didn't want to talk to you." Rebecca said annoyed.

Jake studied her outfit, "Where are you going?"

"I do not need you permission. " Rebecca bitterly.

"Look, I am sorry about, my behavior this afternoon. I was acting like a jerk and I can understand if you want to talk to me."

Rebecca sighed. "Fine, I'm going to this club called Onyx. Want to come?"

Jake grinned, pulling out his own flyer. "Let's take my car. "

It took them thirty minutes to get go the club and they had no problem getting in. Just as the flyer had said they had gotten in for free.

"This club is amazing. " Rebecca said spinning around getting a 360 view of the club.

"It is impressive. " Jake shouted over the music. "Want to dance?" he asked.

Rebecca took his hand and led him to the dance floor as her answer. The two of them danced for an hours till they both got tired.

Jake found an empty booth.

Rebecca sat down.

"I am going to go and get us something to drink." Jake said, them left her alone on the table.

She sat there for a good fifteen minutes before she started to get impatient. Rebecca stood up getting

a better view of the main floor and the bar on the other side. She was able to find Jake easily and saw him flirting with another girl.

"Seriously. "she mutter under her breath. Then she got up from her table and left the club.

"Leaving so soon, Rebecca?" Eric asked.

Rebecca turned aroung and found Eric standing behind her with two glasses in his hands.

"I saw you atnthe booth but you left before I got there." Eric said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Here, have a drink," he said pushing a glass into her hand. The glass shattered in her hand.

"Ouch!"

"Oh crap I am so sorry. " Eric apologized then gave her a tissue.

Rebecca pressed the tissue into her hand feeling the glass dig deeper into her hand.

"It's fine, I will just go into the restroom and clean it up." she said hurrying back into the club.

Eric rushed to go get a first aid kit.

Rebecca made it to the restroom and removed the tissue from her cut hand with the intent to rinse her hand clean of blood.

She was about to stick her hand under the facets when her hand was bleeding black instead of red.

YAL KNOW THE DRILL :P


	5. Chapter 5

**so, someone posted a review. It said that I should not command you all to review and then I will post. Well, you guys are reviewing but i am not posting. So i want to apologize for not posting. SORRY. So i will make an attempt to post every weekend. But school and my job are my number one priority. So i hope you guys like this chapter. I am sorry that it is so short.**

* * *

Rebecca pressed a paper towel into her bleeding palm.

"Rebecca? I got a first aid kit." Eric called behind the girls bathroom door.

She breathe a sigh of relief. "Just slide it in here." Rebecca replied.

She heard the door open a bit than Eric slid the box into the girl's bathroom. Rebecca bent down and picked it up. Placing it on the sink Rebecca slowly removed the paper towel against her wound. Her blood was still black. Rebecca shudders feeling cold. She quickly manage to bandage her hand without looking at it. She closed the box then walked out of the bathroom running straight into Eric.

"Don't you have anything better to do then hover over me. I will be fine." she snapped.

"I can see that. But at least drink this." Eric said pushing a warm glass into her hand.

Rebecca could not tell what it was, it too dark in the club.

"Drink." Eric commanded.

Rebecca was struck by another wave of dizziness and a strong desire to do as he commanded just to make him happy. She had not realized she had risen the glass to her lips until she took the first swollow. The results were immediate, Rebecca quickly felt better.

"Wow! " she exclaimed. "What is this?"

Eric smirked, placing his bandaged hand behind his back. "Just an energy drink I got from the bar."

"Well umm, thank you. I feel better."

"I'm glad." Eric said. "Now would you like to dance?"

Rebecca glanced at her soon to be ex-boyfriend Jake, dancing with another chick on the dance floor. She frowned annoyed that he had completely forgot about her. "No. I don't think I am going to stay."

"Then I will see you at school Monday. " Eric replied. Rebecca watch for a minute watching him disappear into the crowd before walking to the exit. She was starting to feel the cut on her hand again as the buzzing effects of the energy drink wore off. Rebecca stopped she did not have a ride, and her car was left at the house. She groaned loudly but stopped when she heard a girlish scream on the dance floor. Shes glanced behind her shoulder to get a better look, but a crowd had gathered. Before Rebecca could ask anyone what was going another scream erupted from the crowd. All of a sudden a wave of people rush towards the exit, but the bouncer shut the door grinning, flashing his fang.

"What the..." someone grabbed her arm.

"I thought you were going home!"

Rebecca spun around in relief to see that it was Eric who grabbed her, however took a steep back as he glared at her.

"You shouldn't be here. " he hissed.

"You invited me!" she screamed in distress. Rebecca couldn't focus, every three seconds someone in the club screamed and everywhere she looked she saw a glowing pair of red eyes or a shiny set of fang.

"Rebecca." Eric said.

Rebecca began to shake even though she wasn't cold. She watch as a man ran passed her with a broken chair leg in his hand aimed at the bouncer chest.

"Rebecca!"

The bouncer tore the stick free from the mans hands then grabbed the man by the throat. Rebecca watched as the bouncer forced the man's head to the side and plunge his fangs into the guy's neck. Just thea small fire burned inside of Rebecca's chest. Desire...no it was hunger.

"Ouch! "Rebecca holler cradling her bandage hand. "What did you do that..."

"Rebecca,"

She looked at Eric.

"Sleep, princess. "

Rebecca blacked out.

Eric caught her before she hit the floor. He allowed his fangs to elongate now that she was unconscious. His desire to feed from her was so strong now. But judging from the smell of her blood his Rebecca wasn't ready for him yet. He cradled her with one hand then glanced at his free hand. It was covered in her blood. He had to knock her out of that trance before she did something stupid. He wasn't going to allow her to transition early. Eric glanced at the club watching as his kind feed on the humans they gathered here. The plan had work perfectly. Soon the police will get involved and then... Eric , laughed with excitment. Eric's eye's lingered on his King and the prince. They stood on the pillars watching the carnage and at the same time both of them looked at him. The resemblance between his lord and the prince were so alike it made Eric shiver.

"Take her home." the prince commanded.

Eric nodded giving the King and prince a short bow then walked in the direction of the exit. The bouncer opened the door for him. Eric walked out of the club licking Rebecca's blood off of his fingers.

**Thank you for your pateints.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like I am moving too fast with this story...oh well. Enjoy.**

Rebecca had not left her room in three days. After waking up in her room the day after going to the club the first thing she did

was watch the news. After watching it for several hours, Rebecca was flabbergasted after hearing nothing about the club massacre, no dead bodies, not anything. The memory showed bright and clear in her mind. Rebecca did not know whom to trust. Anyone could be like those monsters she saw at the club. Suddenly Eric crossed her mind. Rebecca was sure he was just like the demons in the club. The word vampire crossed her mind; the fangs, red eyes...the blood.

Rebecca shook her head not wanting to think more about it. She was surprised her adoptive parents were not hovering around her. She missed two days of school and the truth was Rebecca was scared. Some of the people she associated herself with at school were monsters, blood drinking monsters. Laying in her bed Rebecca looked at her hand were the cut was suppose to be, but it had completely healed. Eric had given her a drink that instantly made her feel better, now she wish had looked at what he had given her. Now that she thought about it Eric had been so persuasive, that she could not resist listening to him. Rebecca's memory flashed to the night the mysterious man came into her home. He had eyes like some of the people at the club, and his voice... was just like...Eric's

Rebecca jumped when someone pounded on her door.

"Becca get up now!" Michel shouted, "I am trying to stay out of your business but you will go to school today. I don't care what it is just get dress."

Rebecca rolled on her back and plugged her Beats by Dre into her iPod and played "Dear Agony," by Breaking Benjamin till she couldn't hear Michel. She did not know who to trust anymore.

"REBECCA!"

She jumped when she heard Michel over the music, but she ignored him and absorbed herself into the music and fell asleep.

Rebecca was back in the club, but this time the music was so low she could hardly hear it. The lights where dimmed and there were no windows or doors. The air around her was so cold it hurt to breath and she began to shiver. In attempt to warm herself up Rebecca rubbed her hands togeather but that did not work. It got so cold now she could see her own breath, frost began to creep on the tables.

"Hello!" she shouted, which was a bad idea. As soon as she opened her mouth it was like all the cold in the room went inside of her. Freezing her blood, stopping her heart and turning her veins to ice. Rebecca collapsed on her knees, her face frozen in shock. She fell on her side, eyes closed, frozen in eternal agony, craving life, blood, and a heartbeat.

Rebecca woke up with a shock. She thrashed and whipped her face till she realized it was just water. She looked up to see Michel glaring at her with an empty bucket in his hand.

"You didn't wake up." he said.

Rebecca looked at her door and saw that is was still blocked. She looked at her window and saw it opened.

We were on the second floor. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"I used a ladder. Now get up. You are late for school." Michel said.

Rebecca groaned and got ready for school.

Thirty minutes later she walked into second hour. She did not look anyone in the eye. Rebecca kept her eyes on the ground and walked to her seat. She sat at her desk looking out the window thinking anyone one of her class mates could be monsters. Her whole day went like that; she avoided conversation, she ate alone at lunch, and she has avoided Jake and Eric all day. Unfortunately the world was against her

She was at her locker grabbing her math book, she closed it and jumped, Jake was standing beside her.

"Rebecca, " he smiled "You left me at the club." he said.

Rebecca took a step back away from Jake. That smile of his reminded her of a snake.

"You left me first and dance with that girl. You were suppose to grab us drinks." she said glaring at him. Then the tardy bell wrang and Rebecca knew she was going to be late for class. She watched as the students cleared the halls.

Jake only laughed, "That girl had quiet a bite, and she was a better kisser then you. If you come back to the club I will introduce you two and maybe she can give you some pointer."

Rebecca frowned in disgust. "If you expect me to kiss you or even continue to date you after yesterday, then you are out of your mind. We are done!" she said angrily then turned to go to her math class. Jake grabbed her and yanked Rebecca to him. He twisted her around so she was now facing him and forced her back into the lockers then squeezed her wrist.

Rebecca flinched as Jake leaned into her and sniffed her. Rebecca shoved him but he wouldn't budge. She peered over his neck looking for help but saw no one, but she did see read angry bite marks at the base of Jake's throat. Rebecca screamed to alert anyone but Jake pressed his free hand over her mouth. She whimpered when he pulled back to smile at her, flashing tiny fangs. Rebecca shut her eyes waiting for the strike...but it never came. Rebecca opened her eyes to see Jake pinned against the lockers by an angry Eric.

"Vampires..." Rebecca whispered images of the winged man, his eyes and his teeth flooded into her mind. A growl erupted from Eric's throat. Rebecca could not take it anymore, this whole situation was overwhelming. So she ran to the nearest exit to leave school but when she reached the door it was lock. Rebecca screamed in frustration and ran to find another exit but it was locked. After she tried five more times. Rebecca came to the conclusion that she was locked in a school full of...

"Vampires. "

Rebecca jumped and turned to see Eric behind her.

"Yes I am a vampire, and there are a few in this school and around thirty newborn. It wasn't suppose to happen this way."

"This is a joke, right? " she laughed.

"No." Eric said.

"I'm being punked. " she smiled.

"No." he said again.

Rebecca frowned. "This is real?"

"Yes."

Rebecca backed up into the wall. Realizing that there was nowhere to run Rebecca slid to the floor and stared up at him. "Who are you? " she asked tears beginning to fall down her face.

Eric smiled then took a step away from her then kneeled, and bowed his head. "My name is Eric Night princess and I am your friend. "

"Princess? " she questioned.

"You are royalty among our kind." he replied his head still bowed.

"What do you mean our kind?

"You have the signs of a mature female transitioning into a vampire. However, women usually transition at the age of 21."

Rebecca Was in shock. "I'm seventeen. "

"We know and I am sorry Rebecca but there is... there is... a good chance that you will not..." Eric was crying now and Rebecca could not understand why.

"I will not what?" she urged.

"You will die before you turn 18." he said.

Rebecca frowned. "Please let this be a dream."


End file.
